


【锤基】玫瑰窗

by HeliusWindeast



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliusWindeast/pseuds/HeliusWindeast
Summary: 前世今生前世（伪）十字军首领锤，异教徒基今生恶魔/异教神锤，神父基





	1. 玫瑰窗（上）

【锤基】玫瑰窗（上）

他的衣衫在刑罚中尽数破碎，纠结的血污染上他被圣水泼洒的面庞，他干裂的嘴唇中饱含恶毒的言语，而秾翠的双眼中有恨意倾泻而出，就好像他已为此酝酿了数十个世纪，而那时的太阳还不能照到十字塔的顶端、神子苦弱的呻吟也尚未停止。  
Loki昏沉而虚弱，却并非仅仅因为十字军的刑罚——他有一个秘密，中庭尚且无人得知，即使已经过去了许多的年月，他仍然将其视为恐惧。没有人会不恐惧一场声势浩大的毁灭、没有人会不畏惧并肩而来的火焰与极寒、没有人会不畏惧一片罡风裹挟着狼嚎的黑夜，所有的人都畏惧、所有的神都清醒，宿命的卷轴已经展开到了最后一面，结局马上就会把千年之前的预言应验。Loki沉睡在梦里，在混沌中发抖，他梦见了那可怖的过往。

他驾着死灵船迎向依达平原，骷髅把骨骼抖得簌簌作响，飘来飘去的死灵蹿出的微光在永夜里点亮星星，它们在笑，开怀地、畅快地，Loki在手握着船舵远眺，他看见依达平原的那头矗立着金色的宫殿，瓦尔哈拉紧闭着大门暗淡在最前——他成长的故土马上就即将湮灭、他精神的家园顷刻就要消散，他思念、他思念的人会和他一样赴向命运的深渊死去不复重生。他咧开嘴角笑了，翠绿的眼中却无有笑意，他已握紧自己的命运，抓住了交换的筹码，并且他确信自己一定会成功。漆黑的、裹着浓雾的死灵船撞碎了星河，彩虹桥瓦解掉落进宇宙的任意一个隅角。他陷入短暂的失神，为即将掉落进宇宙的缝隙流浪九界星屑和已经流浪归来的自己。  
“哈，自负的火神、奸佞的邪神、伟大的恶作剧之神。”他这样称呼他自己。他的掌心燃起了一团绿色的光芒，他在将那光芒掷出的一瞬跃出了船，魔狼和巨蛇已经蠢蠢欲动，瓦尔哈拉的金光把奥丁拥在身前，老迈的众神之父睁着他的独眼向他看来。冈格尼尔比他默不作声的杀气来得猛烈，芬里尔的口舌张伸，它的殒命却比预言更早。  
——怎么回事？Loki没有在人群中看见他的哥哥，他那高大的、威猛的、愤怒的哥哥。雷霆之神不在此地，雷霆之神没有赴约。这个想法占据了Loki全部的心神，他的心中生出恼怒，Loki摔碎手中未成形的魔法，Loki在和他面对面的、尖叫的女巫眼中看见自己的眼瞳。  
那是一双水光消磨了怨怒的绿眼睛。Loki的金盔映照着天狼星的红芒，一个、两个、三个，Loki们出现在混战的任何一个角落，匕首捅穿阿萨乐园里的人也搅散骷髅兵的骨架，他回首望去，古尔薇格正和海拉谈笑风生，海拉裹着披风站在高处也正望着他，深绿的眼睛里隐隐透出些莫名的神采。那眼神来自死亡、饱含着欲望，腾腾的死意和杀气穿过厮杀的人群击中了他。  
那是Loki第一次感到恐惧，自从他被冠以神格以来他就不曾害怕，这惊惧伴随着他，直到现在——冷水倾洒在他的周身，他疲惫的身躯先于他的意识苏醒，疼痛唤醒了他的意识。他听见有人走近，身上的锁子甲碰撞出细碎的声响，那人抬起他的下巴、转过他的脸庞，紧接着他听见了熟悉的声音，以至于他的身体猛地从地面弹起，他惊愕地望着面前的人，眼中的恨意消泯，银舌头此刻连话也说不出。

那人也正望着他，穿着十字军的衣服，蓝色的眼睛中有温暖的光，就像是大海吞噬了太阳。Loki艰难地用胳膊支撑住身体，伸手抓住了那人的衣角。“是你吗，Thor？”他的声音沙哑，他的眼尾泛红，他的质问失去了他所有的尖刻，他指尖的颤抖表达着他的想念。而那人蹲了下来，拉开了他的手：“我是Thor，你又是谁？——你认识我？”  
他叫Thor，太阳普照之地的新任领主，人间的阿波罗，他脚下的城池便是他的土地，十字军在此处的领袖，拥有着被神赞美的容貌和躯体。他注视着这个年轻的、伤痕累累的异教徒，他只觉得他眼熟，他的思虑穿透人海却也始终无法想起，仁厚的本能促使他将他拉起：“我向你保证，只要你待在我的身边、听从我的教化，我就使你不再受到鞭挞。”“不，你不是我的神，我不答应你。”  
身上的疼痛几乎将Loki折磨致死，即使他经历过比这残忍千万倍的蛇毒侵蚀、铁链捆锁，但是他现在已经失去了神力，凡人之躯将所受的苦痛翻倍呈给了他。他连神格都被交给了苏尔特保管——是了，是了，诸神的黄昏之后还有黎明，恶作剧之神想要玩弄命运，诡计之神为自己找好了退路。Thor最终还是拉起了他，给他药物、让他养伤，原因却并非只因为看他眼熟。他钳住Loki的脸庞逼问他名姓。  
Loki，他说，他叫Loki。

“你不是我的神。”Thor永远记得Loki说那句话时的表情。夹杂着愤恨和不甘，所有的失望都被他一人独吞，那些情绪堵住了他身体的每一处，塞住了他思绪的每一分。他握紧怀中的银色小十字低声祈祷，他理解Loki当时的感受，但是他又不理解。他不明白为什么Loki会把他和神一同并列：他不拥有无尽的生命，他只是基督的信徒，他率领的这些十字军所向披靡了一片辽远的土地，他是领主、是国王，但不是神。Thor曾数次向Loki解释，但是Loki不在意。  
Loki从没有想到会在这里遇到Thor。那人生着和Thor相同的样貌，健硕的体格，却没有神力。他的哥哥——Thor不应当没有神力，雷霆之神的力量来自于整个阿萨的沃土，蜜酒是他的血液，金苹果铸就了他的骨骼。可现在Thor在人间，在米德加德，不能抓起米奥尔尼尔召唤雷霆也不能驾着羊车巡游九界，他还是Thor吗？  
他不是Thor了。  
但他还是Thor。

Loki计数着时日，在那一日到来之前。  
他们的关系融洽且奇特，Loki是被抓的异教徒之一，是此处唯一还活着的异教徒，Thor保着他，告诉众人他一直在教化他，而Loki没有什么表示。神力的消失仿佛还不曾带走那身体对Loki的欲念，而反之亦然。Loki已经无数次察觉Thor的眼神炽热，但是都被隔在了什么Loki不熟悉的东西之后。Thor不会有所动作，他会在接下来跪在十字像之前，会鞭挞自己以惩戒自己的欲念。  
那一日他走向跪着祈祷的Thor，温顺填满了绿眼睛中所有的神采，他赤身裸体，浑身上下只裹着Thor的披风。他喜欢Thor的披风，一直以来都是如此。Thor念完了祷词向他看来，眼中露出惊喜：“你来和我一同侍奉主吗？”Loki摇头，投向十字像的轻蔑不减反而更甚，他松开捏着披风的手，跨出那滩垂落的红色的欲望，他直白又坦诚，他说：“我来引诱你犯罪，哥哥……Thor。”  
Thor犹豫了。这是他第一次遇事犹豫着不首先想到教条中的言语，他的欲念从心中升腾而起，撕开心脏细小的裂口一直长到喉咙里，他口干舌燥，正需要Loki来吻一吻他，替他驱除那些不在教义之内的欲念。

Loki成功了。  
城堡的大门关闭，所有的守卫远离，Thor强硬地拽住Loki的臂膀，强硬地将他往寝殿一路拖去，而Loki伸长了另一只胳膊捞住了地上的披风，随着Thor的脚步踉跄。寝殿的外面就是露台，那鲜红的披风被Loki挥舞出一道翻扬的艳痕，Thor掐住他的脖子，质问他给谁报信，他说没有，喉间可供呼吸的缝隙愈发狭窄，Thor放过了他。他确实没有，聪慧如他、机敏如他，他怎么会不知道诸神的黄昏就是阿萨诸神的殒落？新的神裔要远渡重洋、去一片新的陆土上开创新的世界。黑暗的永囚是他暂时的牢笼，他把神格交给苏尔特以换取偷生的机会，肉体凡躯限制了他的寿命、他必将步入轮回——他又何必要杀死这中庭的人类、杀死同样是凡人的Thor？不用他亲自动手，命运是那粗砺的磨刀石，而时间就是它所打造的最完美的利刃，锋锐的劈斩过九界之间的一切，神和人都不能幸免。  
毕竟他偷来的时间有限。

他在此时伸出双手拥抱Thor，拥抱他的哥哥、拥抱熟悉的躯体，拥抱陌生人。他抚摸到Thor背上的伤痕，鞭痕肿起发烫，交错着布满了整个背脊，还间有无数的刀剑伤痕，痊愈的、结痂的，血肉模糊的。“我不是你的欲念，Thor。”他呢喃着低语着，翠绿的双眼任由痛苦侵蚀：“我们的羁绊远比你想象得更深。”Thor捂住了他的嘴，结束他绝望的喋喋不休。  
他本不应感到绝望，诡计之神用谎言欺瞒不了自己。他突然又感到惶恐，矮人的锥刑不曾夺走他的性命，预言也教他如何从荒原上逃脱，就连黄昏之时他都想好了对策，这是他数千年的生命第一次面临死亡。而Thor、他不知道Thor是否还会存活。他对现在的Thor一无所知。  
他快死了，过完今天、最多明天，在天明之前，苏尔特就会把他召回混沌的领地，继续关进黑暗的囚笼，直到战争结束、直到他的下一次轮回的人生。  
“吻我…不，让我吻你。我不侍奉你的主，让我来侍奉你。”

在血液骨髓的深处，在万千思绪的最底，在心脏的跳动中，Thor被本能所驱驰。他向露台之外看去，被晚霞渲染成紫色的天空极远处有雪山的影子，他健硕的臂膀将Loki揽起禁锢在怀中，Loki偏过头去与Thor接吻，舔过相依的唇齿，他听见Thor说：“我爱着你。”  
Loki的身体抖了一下，看见Thor蔚蓝色的眼睛望着他，里面的真诚燃烧。他抿着嘴唇不再说话，将Thor一路推到露台之上、把他推倒在层层叠叠的柔软的织物上。那露台本是小憩的地方。咔哒一声，Loki又将Thor的披风拾起裹在身上，那个Thor都觉得难扣上的锁扣却轻易地被Loki扣上了。  
Loki的黑发披散，背对着夕阳，Thor躺在那些布匹上只能向上看去，他看见满目的橙红色光芒，太阳斜沉到了地平线的旁边，红云烧着火，然后他才看见Loki的影子。Loki坐在他的身上，居高临下地，也看着他，他的影子正好落在Thor身上。体肤相触，Thor依旧温暖得让Loki舍不得动弹。

他勃起了。他的欲望微微抬头，戳抵着Thor的胸膛。Thor将手覆上去，他看不见它，只将它随意地拨捻。Loki一只手撑着Thor饱满的肌肉，凝视着Thor的脸孔，另一只手探向一旁的桌子，沿着那垂坠流苏的绣纹向上，摸索到葡萄和酸枣，抓握到一个小小的铜盒。就是它。Loki挖出里面的软膏举到了脸前。他的手指间淋漓，那些半凝固的膏脂化开了些，顺着他的手指缓慢地淌到手腕上去。他挺起身来为自己开拓。起风了，北地的傍晚将寒意带来，Thor躺在地上、面对着正在升温的欲念并不觉得寒冷，而Loki裹着Thor厚重的披风也不觉得。一根、两根、三根，Loki将手指塞进已经许久没有人造访的通道。他的里面比他本人更加热情而温暖。  
他旋转着指尖、按压着肉壁，他的眉目舒展，他闭上眼感受。他抓不住桌腿，只能拽着桌布上的流苏支撑身体，他缓慢地向后挪动，双膝紧绷。这画面落在Thor的眼里其实没有变多少：Loki被抓时身上留下的那些伤痕已经愈合，皮肤光洁如新；他的身体腾空，双腿大张，现在他一只手为Thor即将的闯入做着准备，另一只手紧紧地抓住了正在一点点滑落的桌布，而他好像还没有注意到。哗啦一声桌布被扯落，金盘银器装盛的蔬果尽数滚落下来，Loki重心不稳急忙抽出了手，尚来不及撑扶住Thor就被Thor掐着腰胯托住。Thor胀硬的下体传来痒痛，于是他又缓缓将Loki放下。

Loki猛然睁开了眼。他柔软的屁股下压着一根健硕的、火热的、蓄势待发的——他垂涎已久的阴茎。Loki舔了舔嘴唇，身下传来隐秘的渴望，那干渴从和Thor相触的皮肤上烧过了脊椎，一直蔓上他的喉咙。他感受到了热度，Thor的，太阳的，他全身泛出粉色，回头看了一眼将欲坠落的夕阳，它刚刚将最后一丝热量赠予了他。他抓过地上滚落的葡萄塞进嘴里，咬破那层深紫色的皮，唇齿间便溢满了酸甜的汁水。Thor在这时伸出手来，又捻起几颗葡萄喂给他。这葡萄是放在井水里冻过的，等到Loki把桌上的杯盘打翻时才被温热的空气包围，现在它们表面已经烂软，里面却凉得很。Loki倾身含住了葡萄，也含住了Thor的指尖，Thor将葡萄按压在Loki的口中，把它们碾碎得不成形态，不停地翻搅，Loki的目光仍然追随着他。Loki的阴茎在淌水，透明的液体丝丝缕缕地渗出来，在Thor的腹肌上留下痕迹，他开始出汗，并没有意识到Thor和他同样着急。他吸吮着Thor的指尖，吞咽掉口中的葡萄，他知道Thor想干什么，于是他俯下身去与Thor接吻。  
Thor终于向Loki的后穴进发，他朝思暮想的地方。他的指尖温暖，挤开那个闭合的、湿润的孔洞，里面还留有Loki方才涂进去的膏脂。Loki后穴的高温融化了所有的膏脂，随着Thor手指的进入而一片水滑。Thor往里塞了一个葡萄。Loki没有挣扎，他喘息着，塌下腰来向Thor发出邀请。Thor原本已经做好了Loki会挣扎反抗的准备，道歉卡在了喉咙里：“Loki，你……”那颗葡萄连同Thor的食指被Loki一同吞得更深，Loki的脸上挂上轻蔑的笑容，他收缩着肠壁裹紧Thor的手指，挑衅着Thor的欲望。Thor又塞进两颗，圆润的、微凉的，又是易碎的。葡萄挤压着Loki的腺体，Loki腰上一阵酸软，于是他又在Thor的身上坐了下来、正在Thor硬起的阴茎上。他挺动着腰胯取悦自己，同时又用自己柔软的会阴取悦着Thor。  
Thor的耳目通红，Loki和他的契合度也远超他的想象。Loki的双手将自己的屁股尽量分开，那尚未完全合拢小孔比他更渴望Thor，流出的混合着破碎的葡萄汁的融化膏脂液把Thor的身下也涂得晶亮，和诱人。他低笑一声，似乎很满意自己对它的判断，他按住了Thor的臂膀叫他不要动。他调整着自己的姿势，让那些已经有些破碎的葡萄一次次滚过他的腺体。他在攀登，在酝酿，那几颗小玩意儿足够让他把自己操上高潮。趁着所有的余晖还没有随着太阳一同坠入谷底，Thor仔细地凝视着身上的Loki，他裹着自己的披风扭动着窄瘦的腰肢，猩红的披风像火，Loki在其中被点燃，他雪白的皮肤被火光映亮出生气，Thor这才想起Loki的异教徒身份——当鞭挞和教化不能起到作用的时候，被抓到的异教徒就会被绑起来、被授予火刑——Loki也一样，他已经在接受他的惩罚了，Thor想。

Loki的眼中弥漫上水汽，就像从前那无数次。他蹭动的频率愈发加快，他的喉间含着含蓄的哭喊，他咬着嘴唇将那些声音封在自己的体内。他隐约觉得那几颗葡萄已经要被他挤烂，但是还够不到足以快活的境地，他抓着Thor的手抚摸上自己的胸膛。Thor会意了，他粗糙的拇指指腹碾过Loki的乳尖，抓挠他、安抚他。Loki迸射出来，伴随着叫出喉的哭喊和第一声短促的尖叫。Thor坐起身来亲吻Loki，舔他发红的耳廓，用舌尖操弄他的每一寸体肤。Loki在Thor满是胡茬的下巴上咬了一口，然后发出正式的邀请：“Thor，操我。让我罪恶的灵魂来涤净你的身体、磨灭你的欲念。”  
Thor一挑眉，金色的长发随着他摇晃的脑袋披散开：“我听见你之前喊我哥哥。现在为什么不喊？”而Loki已经从高潮中缓了过来，翠绿的眼瞳中水汽退去，变成那些旧时的诡光、那些Thor在这些天的相处里从来没有看懂过的神采，他摇着头、勾出微笑，红润而又削薄的嘴唇吐出残忍的魔咒，他说：“你不是我的神。”

“你不是我的神。”  
又是这句话。Thor的脑中一阵轰鸣。他没想到Loki会给出这样的答案、这样恶毒的言语，但是那可耻的自尊心让他觉得受到了侮辱，他想要予以回敬，于是他说：“把葡萄吐出来…吐出来然后我操你。”他无端地嫉妒起Loki的神来，即使他不愿意承认这种微妙的攀比心该在此时称作为嫉妒。  
Loki冷笑，那些破碎的葡萄已经不再完整，可即使在这样的情况下，它们仍然操弄着他的腺体，从腺体旁一点一点滑过，他的阴茎又颤巍巍地抬起。葡萄被他艰难地挤出了体外，Thor伸出手来搅动他的后穴，以确保里面没有剩余的果肉。Loki仿佛也赌着气，他扶着Thor的阴茎将它对准了自己那开发好的穴口。  
疼痛如期而至，但至少膏脂的作用还在，没有出血也没有擦伤，Loki猛地坐到了底。Thor滚烫而蓬勃，一直以来Loki都对他哥哥的身体喜爱至极，他填满了Loki，Loki也正好能为Thor到这般地步，他们连身体都像天设地造——Thor花了很大的力气才忍住抱起Loki的冲动，而Loki一边细致入微地感受着Thor的那根一边缓慢地动作。他记得那上面的形状，或者说他的后穴记得。Loki在疼和痒之间摇摆不定，他的意识已经开始昏沉、感官迟钝，辨不出这到底是快意还是快意之前的酝酿。他的内里柔软却坚定，在他每一次起落的时候都认真地绞住Thor的阴茎，按摩着、挤压着，这漂亮的躯体不知上次是由谁来使用——  
Loki也感到了妒意，那深绿色的火焰从一个比冥界海姆还要阴森黑暗的地方腾空而起，包裹住Loki，钻入了Loki的灵魂。他不喜欢这种感觉，于是奋力起来，他忍着膝盖因长时间蹲坐而引发的痛麻，他将Thor的阴茎粗暴地抽离，Thor的顶端卡在里面，再勇猛地坠下，粗长的阴茎总是能完美地碾过他的腺体，他又得意洋洋起来。他忽然想到那些出海的狂战士，海浪托举的大船也是这样让人昏头昏脑。  
其实昏了头都只有他自己。他的凡人之躯仍然保留了约顿人的那个生殖腔口，在身体的最深处，较之腺体更为敏感的生殖腔微微张开了口，但是Thor目前还不能让它彻底打开，或者说Loki不能。他的脸上终于有了表情，生动起来，他刁钻地调整着角度，力图在让Thor碾过他腺体的同时也能撞上他身体里的那个小口。他的生殖腔急切地吐出一些透明的水液，在Loki抽出时被带出，把Thor的小腹磨得湿淋淋一片。Loki的前端淌出精液，每一下挤出一点，他生殖腔口被撞到的酥麻让他浑身颤栗，他不受控制地开始吐精。他的力气在消逝，他的阴囊绷紧，还没有被Thor掌握主动权，他却连精水都泻尽。他哆嗦着将自己钉在Thor的阴茎上，只能咬牙收缩后穴发出微小的动作研磨着生殖腔口。快到了、快到了，他用Thor的披风抹去额头和快要滴入眼中的汗水，Thor在这个时候猛地向上挺动，圆润饱满的顶端终于撞开了生殖腔为他敞开的小口。  
Loki像第一次见到惊雷的蝉，颤抖已经不能解决问题，他早在自己对生殖腔口漫长的折磨中射得一干二净，他眼中的泪水又漫了上来、流了出来，他搓捻自己疲软的阴茎却也无济于事，唯有骤然紧缩痉挛的后穴向他恶狠狠地宣誓着高潮的降临。他彻底失去了力气，趴伏在Thor的肩上，而Thor刚退出来一截就被Loki绞得喘着粗气射了出来。  
Thor将Loki抱起来、翻过来，仰面躺在那些柔软的织物里继续他未完成的侍奉。

Loki失魂落魄，神智随着彻底坠落的太阳飞远，像鹰一样遨游在广袤的夜空和星海。他在银河面前驻足了一瞬，这原本是彩虹桥，他想。  
夜晚的降临意味着留给他的时间更少，他必须加快速度了。他环抱住Thor的脖子向他发出催促，他向Thor献上一个勉为其难可以算作虔诚的亲吻。一个饱含着爱意的毫无欲望的亲吻。Thor重新进入了他。  
“这里为什么被称作太阳普照之地？”Loki向他提问。  
“因为这里有我，这是我的领地。”Thor解释着，脸上也难掩得意之色。心里却存了逗弄的意思，Loki的脸色一瞬间变得难看起来。他垂下眼来看着Thor，温柔的低语嘶嘶作响，他说：  
“你果然还是你，Thor。你这个我所熟悉的灵魂装进了陌生人的脑袋，自大和狂妄便又不失时机地占据了你。你不必惊奇、不必疑惑，等到太阳普照之地的太阳升得更高之时，你自然会知晓。”  
他别过脸去，诉语中的恶意却更甚，水绿的眼睛浇熄Thor即将出口的话语——关于太阳普照之地的本意——然后他开始默不作声地把双腿还上Thor的腰背，任由他横冲直撞。

够了、够了…！他被逼出了眼泪，指间扣进了Thor的背脊，在那些新旧交错的伤痕之间留下新的微不足道的抓痕，悲伤裹挟了他，连愤怒都被冲走，他不可自拔地哽咽着，尽管Thor的阴茎还没有挨上他生殖腔口的边界。他的双腿胡乱地踢打，以至于Thor不得不将他彻底按住、禁锢在身下。  
他的生殖腔被Thor一点点打开，残忍而又温柔，就像湍激的水流忽然缓慢下来想要营造流水听琴的意境，Loki受不了这种温柔。他的双手用力掐住自己的喉咙，扼住那些即将忍耐不住的哭叫，他断断续续地命令起了Thor，命令他把那该死的温柔收回去，他只需要赐给他粗暴的快感。啊、啊、啊。他听见有人在这寂静的城堡里尖叫，惊惧却纵情，过了好一会儿他的大脑才后知后觉地告诉他那是他自己，他甚至不能接受。他的眼泪比从前的任何一次都汹涌。  
他的眼泪不能唤起Thor的心软，Thor的双手托起Loki的腰臀用力，爆发出低喑的吼声，紧随着，暴雨狂风就这样到来。  
Loki猛地转过头去盯住闪电映亮的那一角，骇然地又看回Thor。Thor以为他害怕黑夜和这突如其来的骤雨，于是捏一捏他的肩头作为安抚，可是Loki扑身上前，咬住了Thor的喉结，尖锐的牙齿却切进皮肤，薄薄的血肉之下就是Thor振动的喉管。“你骗我？”  
Thor愕然，不明所以地想要将Loki掰下。喉咙被咬住让他感觉到危机，他笑着解释说在太阳普照之地，骤雨惊雷是常有的事。  
他怎么能……他怎么敢？Loki不知道自己的恼怒从何而来，但是他毫不可遏。Thor仍然不自知、Thor仍然在忘记，他以为Thor有心骗他，他以为勇猛的雷神来到中庭仅仅只是为了躲避命运、躲避死亡。Loki的哭声止住了。他主动起来，他抱着Thor剧烈地耸动着腰肢，他在高潮来临的刹那从Thor那火红的披风下抽出了一把宝石镶嵌的匕首刺进Thor的胸膛，刺中了那颗蓬勃跳动的心脏。他们的下体仍然相连。  
他听见Thor说：“我爱着你。”

“我恨你。”Loki撇开了头无声地哭泣。匕首也划破了他自己的手掌，他的血液顺着掌纹沾染上那匕首，他用眼神将正在流血、正在死去的Thor已杀死千千万万次。Thor美丽的蓝眼睛中仍然含有惊愕，他的吐息浑浊，有血从他的嘴边溢出，他一只手捂住自己的伤口，任由匕首的刃边也割伤自己的手指，他不知所措地为Loki揩抹去眼泪。  
Loki回过脸来，泪水混合着憎恶、疼痛夹杂着怜悯，他说：“Thor，我恨你，所以我诅咒你。我诅咒你背弃你的神你的信仰、诅咒你被我死后永远地囚困、诅咒你——我对你发起最恶劣的诅咒，用我最狠毒的誓言：你死后必然成神，你会来自和我相同的古老世界，你会得到臣民的喜爱和祈祷，然后你会被你的神毁弃。你的神像会破烂在遥远的神殿，你的标志会沉没入无边的海底，你的神带领他的子民去杀你正如你在这里谋杀了我。”  
失血和缺氧让Thor耳中轰鸣，Loki的言语却不甚明晰。他的大脑运转缓慢，恍然间才明白Loki的神是他此次必将征伐的异教的神。雷神Thor。但他尚且来不及为自己的机敏庆贺，第一缕晨光就打破了黑暗。  
太阳普照之地的黑夜越来越短了。他视物模糊的双眼看着Loki裹着他的披风，看见Loki燃烧在火里，他艰难地伸出双臂想要抱住Loki，却扑了个空。披风簌簌坠落，他的怀中和身上都空空如也。  
Loki不见了。太阳普照之地的领主赤身裸体的死在了自己城堡的露台。

Thor再次醒来的时候已经身处一座黑色的宫殿，半边白骨的女神走下王座将一团金色的光芒注进了他的胸口。雷霆的电光游走过他的四肢百骸，他忽然想起太阳普照之地的故事。他向那女神问询。  
“我们的父亲——我是说，虽然我并不承认他、虽然他已死去，但他嘱咐我帮你保留住神格。现在你回答我，Thor，”Hela捏住Thor的下巴将他的眼神对上自己的：“我们的小弟弟去了哪里？”


	2. 玫瑰窗（下）

【锤基】玫瑰窗（下）

诸神的黄昏之后便没有了阿斯加德。  
当尼德霍格从深渊爬出的时候，进攻阿萨的混战业已停息，它用双翅攀上瓦尔哈拉的尖顶，睁着血红的眼睛望向整个依达平原。尸体和血让它饥肠辘辘，狼群和骷髅是它餐前的点心。它的口中滴落冰凉的涎液，比金伦加鸿沟边的冷雾更加乐于攀附这大片的热源。它已想象到了美味入口的瞬间：它会拽下红色的天狼星，用邪神的火把亲自烤制它的美餐；它要咬烂金苹果树，那一定不会比世界之树更加难以下咽；还有那半边白骨的船上的女神，她连同她身旁的女巫一定可以成为一道佳肴；火河和霜流并行，那里……然后它愣住了。火河和霜流之上，漂浮着什么陌生的东西，那不属于它所熟悉的九界的任何一处——不知什么木材钉铸的十字，和它上面奄奄一息的人。尼德霍格不解地舔舔爪尖，想要将玛斯佩尔海姆的岩浆翻上阿萨的沃土，它瞥见海拉骤变的脸色，半艘死灵船消失在黑雾。  
希伯莱的军队到了。他们的圣战已然敲响了擂鼓，大天使手握银剑冲在最前，尼德霍格被最俊美的那一位一脚踹回了渊底，而整块陆土开始摇晃，巨大的裂隙拧开了嘴角。

那是终结，却也是开始。  
当Thor再一次踏上太阳普照之地的时候，离他以领主的身份去世只过去了区区十数年，那座城堡却已破败、或是由于十字军的圣战和异教徒的抵抗，或是由于城中的流民在战争时进入城堡、在这里寻求庇护却并不爱惜。周边是好不容易安定下来的村落，晚祷的时候，Thor头昏脑胀地看见一片缀满银光的翅羽出现在天空，于是朝拜的人变得更多。他听闻那被称作神迹，于是露出不屑的眼神，他想到很久以前米德加德的人、想起鲁萨拉的神殿、想起那些被祝福过的丰收的麦田。他爬上空无一人的城堡，又一次远眺而去。芬布尔之冬过去了许多个年岁，但是每当冬天到来，漫长的黑夜仍然将他们笼罩。Thor单薄的衣装让他觉得有点冷，他搓了搓裸露在外的肌体，看向辽远的东方，他看见白昼的影子和太阳的辉芒，在渺茫的黑暗中掀起的斥满橙红的一角——极夜就要结束了。  
城堡的露台上覆着雪，Thor闭上眼，他几乎不用回想就能准确地找出他脚下踩的位置：这里原本铺着柔软的织物、这里曾交叠着他和Loki的躯体、这里有过掀翻在地的水果和杯盘。那个夜晚，他的幼弟在这里用火热的躯体缠住他滚烫的阴茎，他们的爱意能融化九界所有的坚冰、他们的恨意又能轻易地将对方杀死。他们的爱与恨在那时交缠仍如过去的数千年，金发的神祗陷入长久以来包围着他的、深重的自责。倘若他没有被奥丁放逐到中庭、倘若他被放逐中庭的时候能记起阿斯加德的往事、倘若他能认出他的兄弟——倘若他能救回他的兄弟、或是他的兄弟还活着。Thor好像看见遥远的火光，从极夜的黑暗中跳脱而出、挣扎而起，他的眼睛氲起美丽的水色，紧握的双拳萦绕起冰蓝色的电光，而远处、那个他看见火光的地方，雷霆的轰鸣便从那里响起。

预言中所说，Thor的米奥尔尼尔随着Thor击杀耶梦加得后的身死一同被遗弃了依达平原。  
然而事实是Thor并没有参加依达平原的战役，他仍然拥有他的魔锤，但他不再是神了——至少不再是中庭的人们信奉的神了。远道而来的新神取代了阿萨神的位置。Thor和预言中一样殒落了。阿萨神族、或者说整个九界的神族战败，他们被迫让出了土地和子民，但是新神却永远无法将他们彻底毁灭——诸神的黎明悄悄地，从冥界海姆中酝酿。于是异教神Thor，和那些遗留下来的神族一样，被称作为恶魔。  
恶魔建造了教堂，在城堡的原址上。漫长的生命给了Thor诸多的馈赠，教他那些连奥丁都不曾教他的东西。导致Loki死亡的真正原因是他那可笑的信仰，他被收走一身的神力、身为人类之时，萌生的对新神的信仰，偏偏那新神又想置他们于死地。Thor建造了教堂，他怀着亘久的恸恨建造了教堂，请来最优秀的工匠来为教堂绘制玫瑰窗，他赋予那些石像美丽的面庞，这一座的眉眼是Loki的模样，那一座的手腕是Loki的形状，那些壁雕的每一个都有Loki的影子。  
这是他最后的神迹。

这是Loki在修院的最后一天，他结束了所有的课程，马上就要收拾行李去教区赴任——赶在他三十岁之前。他的教区在遥远的北方平原，书上说那里在最初被称作太阳普照之地，那里有一个古老的教堂，教堂里关着一个数个世纪前抓到的恶魔，书上残缺的画稿隐约勾勒出教堂的形状和恶魔的形影，犄角、獠牙和黝黑的被火烤过的皮肤就显现在纸上，他却隐隐觉得眼熟，但是他确信他从未去过。他悄悄将那本书藏了起来、收拾在行李当中。在修院的那些日子里，他常做梦，在梦里窥见那个背后有雪山的平原、窥见一二远古的神迹。车马劳顿，Loki到达教区那座教堂的时候已经天色渐晚，他精心梳理过的头发也凌乱，脸色还因为颠簸而苍白，他白色的衣袍被红云染色，衬得一双翡翠似的绿眼睛更摄人心魄。好奇心折磨着他，他打定主意第二天就去看一看那恶魔、不论那恶魔是否会和他打起来、不论他是否打得过。他会记得带上圣水的，他想。  
午夜的钟声伴随他睡去，Loki又做梦了。他梦见横尸遍野的平原、梦见金光和火、梦见无尽的黑暗锁住他的四肢、扼住他的喉咙。在醒来前的最后时刻，他在一片黑夜中看见满目的红，浓烈的红色在一块绸布上聚起，血和颜料混合在一起，彼时有雷霆自渺远之地的暗夜中轰然而起，闪电一瞬间照亮的地方，他看见一位神祗的背影。Loki从梦中惊醒。  
那绝不是他们的神。他们的神不会穿着盔甲和红色的披风、也不会张手之间就召来雷霆，他们的神应当张着翅膀手握圣剑、或是怀抱着悲悯倚着十字架。他不认识那位神。Loki沉默地思索，一转头便被彩窗投下的光影拴住了眼神。他这才用心打量着整座教堂，那些壁雕、那些穹顶上的彩绘、那些古旧的神像无一显出怪异——他们看起来太不仁爱，眼神中透露着诡光。Loki不由失笑，不知道这样的神像为什么还会被保留这么久，这里明明极少有人会来，附近村落的村民更喜欢去村子里的小教堂。Loki抱着书仔细地搜索，终于找到了那个“关着恶魔的房间”，它在教堂的地下。

打开那扇厚重的门Loki费了不少力气，那二十七道锁的钥匙被封存在了阁楼上的神像之内，雕像的肚脐是一个锈蚀的锁孔，Loki拿着一大串的黄铜钥匙一根一根尝试，最终在中午之前得到了那把钥匙。沉甸甸的纯金钥匙旋转开门的时候，Loki抱紧怀中的圣水在心里雀跃了一下——到了这个时代，见过恶魔的人又有多少呢？  
逼仄的房间四面都是石墙，正中用手臂粗细的铁链拴着一个人。那人赤裸着上身，高大而健壮，低着头一动不动，金色的长发垂落在脸旁，看不清面容。Loki迈出踏入房间的第一步。他听见沙哑的声音说：“Loki。”  
声音低沉、伴着隆隆的回响，粗砺得如同世界极北那沾满盐的海风从蔚蓝色的、漂着厚重冰层的海洋之上穿过峡湾和山脉而来，他呼唤道：“Loki。”Loki把惊愕吞回喉中，抱着盛有圣水的瓶子艰难地呼吸，现在他感到害怕了。他看见那人抬起眼来，像是刚刚苏醒的模样，他旋即跌入蓝色的海，他的眼瞳。这和书中画的差别太大了，Loki咽下一口口水盯着那人健美的臂膀，难以置信地又在书中核对，声音也不由放大：“你就是…恶魔？”  
“我叫Thor。”他摇了摇头，又点了点头。

Loki趴伏在教堂的大厅尽头的圣母像之前，左右是玫瑰窗投下的影。他的衣衫尽数解开，雪白的袍子被随手揉皱丢在一旁的地上，弯下腰来，撑着圣母像的神台，而背后、那恶魔指尖走过的地方烧起了难以言说的热度，两只宽大温热的手掌扣住了他窄瘦的腰。皮肤上泛起陌生的痒意，他回首看向恶魔。恶魔舔了舔干裂的嘴唇朝他露出一个微笑，俯身亲吻他瘦削的背脊。  
他不知道他是怎样落到这步境地的——在自己教区的教堂大厅里和被关押数百年的恶魔交媾，或者说即将交媾，他们的欲望蠢蠢欲动、他们的身体蓄势待发，Loki甚至皱着眉毛想叫Thor的亲吻更深重些。半个小时前他答应把恶魔放出了那个房间，作为交换，恶魔给他了一份契约。是召唤书。“我需要你在这里签上你的姓名，从此你将享有召唤我的权力，可以与我共享的全部力量和寿命。前提是……”Thor抬起头来看着Loki的眼睛，威胁又被别的情绪所取代，他低声说：“前提是你必须是Loki。”  
Thor数百年中积累下的思念藏在眼睛里。他的弟弟，诡计之神，自冥界海姆醒来以后Thor就不曾见过他。他凑上前去亲吻Loki的嘴角，又给了他一个浅浅的吻，却不声不响地挣开了锁链。“你为什么还要我签？”“因为你是Loki。”  
他的脑子里有一团古老混沌，他看见明亮的一角飞速地闪过，他抓不住那些纷乱的思绪，于是就在恍惚中签下了自己的姓名。他感到有什么东西不一样了，他身体里的什么东西离开了他，而又有陌生的东西填补了这个空缺。于是他被Thor捏住了后颈，在爬上楼梯的过程中解开了衣扣。就像现在，Thor把Loki摁在圣母像之前抚摸和亲吻。

Loki的绿眼睛里弥漫上诱人的水汽，他回过头去看着Thor。Thor已经硬了，裤子下肿胀的一块抵在了Loki的身后，Loki忽而挑高眉毛笑了，往后挤了挤，不出意料地引来Thor的吸气声。Thor捞过Loki一直紧抓在手的瓶子，将里面的圣水一齐倾倒在Loki的臀后。冰凉的水液顺着Loki的腰线和股缝流淌。Loki感到痒，他空出一只手来将腰后的圣水涂抹开来，Thor拉开了他的手，在温热的水滑中挤进他身后的穴里。涨，但是不疼。Loki发出些意味不明的哼声夹紧了屁股，他拽过Thor的手来舔湿了手指，Thor便再次进入了他，用手为他开拓着通道。“我想念这个时刻…你不知道我想念了多久。”  
Loki惊异地发现自己正在勃起，鲜红的顶端滴着水渐渐抬头，他想要伸出手去触碰，却被Thor摁住了。Thor搂着他，Loki内里容纳两根手指已经绰绰有余，于是他俯下身来，在他柔软的臀瓣上落下乱七八糟的啃咬的印痕，然后舔上他的泛着水光的穴口。Thor的舌尖正在往里钻，火热的、柔软的舌头将Loki已经有些软化的穴搅得淋漓，身体深处有止不住的麻痒，Thor的口水和圣水混在一起，或许还有从通道的尽头流下来的略显粘稠的什么液体。Loki对于自己的身体在这一瞬显得无比陌生，他僵直了背脊发出一声惊喘。  
Loki咬住自己一根食指的关节，双腿间蜂拥而至的快意沿着脊椎将他的脑中搅得混乱不堪。他盯着大理石的神像底座发出呜咽，他向后、向后，将自己紧贴在Thor的身上。他从未有过这种感觉，他夹紧了双腿想要阻止自己身体的过分诚实，但他失败了，他流出的水泅湿了Thor胯前的布料。他听见了Thor的笑，Thor那宽厚的胸腔将低沉的笑声甩出来，Thor孜孜不倦地亲吻他、在他的身上留下痕迹。

Thor褪下了裤子随手向后掷去，Loki便在这时第一次碰上Thor的阴茎。Loki闭着眼睛感受着，脑中勾勒出它的形状，但是转瞬间就变成了更为淫乱的场面——他容纳了它、将它深深地吞吃进去，他的上下两口一齐流着水，他睁着朦胧的泪眼发出狂乱的喊叫，胡乱地请求他深一点、重一点。他的脸颊泛上更艳丽的红色，他抿住了嘴，努力不去想那些画面。  
Thor的顶端也在淌水，他抓着自己的下体在Loki的股间磨蹭和拨撩，直到Loki发出难耐的声响、转过头来一把挠上他的腹肌、向他发出正式的邀请。“进来，进来…Thor，我需要你的抚慰，我渴望你。既然你已与我签下契约，那么我能命令你吗？——我命令你操我，将我送上我不曾体会过的极乐之峰。”  
Thor的指尖在Loki的腰侧点了点，他说：“乐意奉陪，我将遵命。”  
他顶开那个已经变得柔软的穴口，垂下头来看着自己粗长的阴茎慢慢没入Loki的身体，Loki发出一声绵长的呻吟。Loki的脖颈扬起，教堂穹顶上的那一片夹着星星的云便撞进他的眼睛里来。教堂外金色的阳光从玫瑰窗彩色的玻璃里照进来，在屋顶的云上落下一层颜色，Loki混乱的脑子里于是就拎出了一条窄细的、转瞬即逝的思绪，关于Thor这个名字、关于恶魔与神。  
他看见冰封住的雪山、平原里的麦田、灰蛮色的天空还有视线尽头的宫殿，他被一片金色包围，他听见有人呼唤Thor的声音，那声音颤抖着、饱含着惊惶的高亢，然后又被黏腻的亲吻堵住，那是他自己的声音：“我要死了…我们都要死了。”  
Loki大口大口地喘息，在Thor缓慢又坚定的撞击中挣扎着回头看他，用破碎的言语向他发出质问：“你的Loki，和你是什么关系？和我又是什么关系？”Thor的怔神只有一瞬，他美丽的蓝眼睛中卷起了巨大的漩涡，将欲来的愤怒统统带了下去，他从容地拔出一部分，牵动Loki的穴肉不舍的挽留、再莽撞地顶入，将Loki的质问榨尽里面那些他所熟悉的恶毒，他像喟叹般：“我的Loki……你便是Loki。你同我已签订下契约，你命令了我、我应当满足你。”  
“你是恶魔，我本不该同你契约。”Loki将额头抵在手背上，似懊恼又似窃笑。Thor向前摸去，草草地抓揉了一把Loki红肿的阴茎，从他被撑得鼓胀的小腹一直摸到了他平坦的胸膛。将米奥尔尼尔握在手中数千年的粗糙指尖碾过Loki柔软的乳粒。“那不是恶魔的契约，我也不是恶魔，Loki。我是Thor。”  
被Loki压在心底的欲望骤然膨胀，他看见火焰包裹住他的心脏，一直燃烧到灰烬坠落。那火焰灼痛了他的双眼，又将他的全身烧化，玫瑰窗外的太阳将他的欲望镀上彩色的瑰影，他可怜的阴茎吊在他的身前、垂在半空，随着Thor的每次进入摇晃不已，牵扯他的皮肤传来酸胀的满足。Thor一次次碾过他的腺体，他哀叫着，精液从他顶端的小孔缓慢地淌出，滴落在他的身前，在地面上。Loki旋即软了双腿，他的肠道痉挛着压榨着Thor的阴茎，他揉了揉小腹，仿佛觉得身体深处的痒意更甚。是了、是了，他的生殖腔张开了小口却得不到满足，只能吐出更多温热的水液填满Thor和他之间那窄小的缝隙、给予充分的润滑。Thor的每一次进出都能带出它们，他恶劣地数次整根抽出，在Loki的阴阜拍打、戳弄着Loki、然后伸手抹开，将阴茎上面的水液涂满Loki的臀瓣。

他被Thor翻了过来，坐在了神台之上，背后倚着白色大理石的圣母像。这一回Thor没有再插回去，他凝视着Loki的眼眸，他们的目光终于相接。Loki的脸上有泪，他仍在晃神，秾翠的眼瞳已经丢失了焦距，Thor俯身亲吻他的眼睛、他的额头、他的双颊、他的嘴唇，就如同亲吻他的爱人。  
Loki的双腿大张，臂膀已经无力抬起，Thor捉住他的脚腕将他的双腿搭在了自己的肩背之上。Loki投去狐疑的目光，但是首先他看到的是Thor那根笔直竖立的、沾满了他体内的水液的、刚才还在他体内驰骋的漂亮家伙。他呻吟了一声闭上了眼睛，却不自觉地又复睁开，舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个讨好的笑。  
Thor的手指又重新进入了他，它们远比Thor的下体灵活。Thor的指尖好像已经探入了一汪温泉，湿滑的分泌液在Thor搅弄的手指间涌起，羞怯的红又爬上Loki的脸。Thor在Loki的腺体周围按动，Loki一波一波地射精，当他什么也射不出来的时候，Thor蹲下身去，张开嘴含住了Loki的那尚且沾着白液的阴茎。

Loki用胳膊挡住眼睛，过分的刺激在他的脑中激起些彩色的回忆，在记忆深处的锁开始松动了。他看见一片火红。一件火红的披风罩在他的身上，他背对着夕阳，身体里含着一根尺寸可观的阴茎。他听见他呼唤Thor的名字、对他发出饱含着爱意的诅咒。那个他说：“我恨你。”  
紧接着，他的下身离开了Thor温暖的口腔，他听见Thor对他说：“Loki、Loki，我爱着你。”  
他的神识一瞬间仿佛被抽空，他被吸吮、被舔弄，他的思想现在也追随欲望而去了，他艰难地扒住身下的神台，紧绷且颤抖的双腿不听使唤无法动弹，他的下身仍然勃起，胀痛阻碍了他，他高热的肠道绞紧Thor的手指，而Thor低垂着的金发模糊了面孔，手指还继续在Loki的腺体周围抠挖。他的腰向上挺起、弓起一个好看的弧度，他所有剩余的力气都被用在了漫长的干性高潮上。他的后穴涌出大股大股的水来，生殖腔扭成一团向他发出挑衅。Loki的浑身瘫软，他找回了失落的神识：“我爱你，这毫无疑问。Thor，我爱你正如同我需要怀着慈爱和怜悯来对待我教区的每一位信徒；我爱你，但我不能对你忠贞，我仍须侍奉我的神，早在多年以前，我就将我的虔诚献给了祂。Thor，我爱你、但我又不爱你。”  
Thor骤然撤出了手指，他抬起头来望着Loki，双目赤红，愤怒掩盖了蓝眼睛里所有的情感。他将刚从Loki后穴里退出来的手指塞进了Loki的嘴里，混合液融在了唾液里，他的双指夹住Loki的舌头：“银舌头Loki啊，我已将你最强大的武器捏在手中，现在我要你回答我：你是否爱我？”

“我爱你、但我无须爱你，因为你不是我的神。”Loki含着水色的眼睛里也含着悲悯，艰难地吐出完整的字句，他神态此时与他背后的圣母像一模一样。远天传来雷霆轰鸣的声响，Thor悲泣似的怒吼在空阔的教堂大厅之中回荡。  
Thor用温热的唇舌堵住了Loki身下正在流水的穴口，不待Loki挣扎和抗议便用力地吮吸，用火热的柔软的舌头操弄他，他将那些从生殖腔里流出来的汁水统统吸进肚腹。Loki尖叫着扭动着腰胯，却被Thor双掌托住了屁股，他将Loki掰得更开、更开，直到Loki一次次的高潮让他对爽和痛的界限模糊、让他只顾用大腿夹紧Thor的脖颈，随便找点什么东西摩擦自己胀痛的阴茎。  
“你必须爱我…你只能爱我。”Thor猛地将他拖扯下神台，将自己无处发泄的欲望捅回Loki的身体之内，他发了狠，他终于、终于挤到了Loki的生殖腔之前。身体深处和记忆深处的锁同时打开了。

无尽的黑暗包围了他，Loki一时分不清身处何处。火焰的巨人坐在不远处的王座之上，金色的光团离开了他的身体，那是他的神格。彼时他刚消失在太阳普照之地的晨光里、消失在Thor的怀抱中，就像他在黄昏之前和苏尔特约好的那样，他交出了他的神格。是的，他在中庭见到了Thor，他活得很好，没有伤痛也没有疾病——现在被他捅了一刀，血流遍地而已。他陷入短暂的恍惚，仔细辨认着自己的心思。他不知道他是否真的想要Thor的死亡，但是他已经这样做了。他还看清了Thor递给他的契约，那不是什么召唤书，他们共享的生命和力量都源自Thor那从海拉那里失而复得的神格。  
Loki发出一声难耐的尖叫，从幻觉中清醒过来，痛苦地捂住了自己的脸。邪神Loki回来了。记忆的碎片将他砸得头昏脑涨，他因用力过度而泛白的指尖抓住神台边缘的金色纹路，被Thor搂着腰，艰难地转过头来想要与Thor亲吻。  
——然后他抬起脸、仰起头来，模糊的眼睛凝视这神像，圣母眼中的蓝釉沉静如海，一如Thor的眼睛，他跌进去了，他看见和他面庞一样的圣母正在流泪，透明的泪水顺着白瓷滑下去；他扬起的纤瘦的脖颈被他自己掐住，他用力、用力，在窒息的边缘，圣母的眼泪终于落入他的眼中。他的眼睛酸涩、喉间哽咽，他松开了对自己的钳制开始哭泣。Loki的眼泪是没有声音的，就像邪神那不可多得的真心话一样。他嗫嚅着嘴唇、干渴的喉咙灼痛，他用细弱的气音挤出微不可闻的宣誓，他不知道Thor听到了没有，但是他笃定他说了，他说：“我也爱着你。”

遥远的雷声混着雨水靠近，一声接着一声的巨响炸得Loki浑身发抖，Thor终于操进了他的生殖腔。他浑身都泛着粉红，股间有Thor进出不停，原本从后穴里流淌的水液被Thor加快的速度带得喷溅，两人相接的地方一片狼藉。他敏感的生殖腔口死死地咬住Thor的顶端，被碾动、被拖拽，酸胀的感觉一直蔓延到下腹。Thor空出一只手来将Loki的阴茎在掌心搓捻，疼痛和濒临顶点的忍耐同时到来。他的眼泪流进了嘴里，他上气不接下气地，那无由的空虚引发了的悲恸差点将他杀死。Thor的指间带上了微弱的电流，那是他久久未曾动用过的神力。Loki的哭叫已经不管作用，针刺般的疼痛过后是迸溅而出的淡色液体，他垂软的身子只能打颤，任由Thor的摆弄。Thor在他的生殖腔里射精，他忍得太久，他将他彻底填满，而后又抽插过几轮，搅出些乱七八糟的混合液任它们在Loki的腿上流淌。  
Thor伸出手去，铁灰色的神锤米奥尔尼尔从远处飞直他的掌中，他抡起臂膀掷出锤子砸碎了圣母像，Loki一声惊叫；他抱着Loki，自己将十字架上的基督像掰断、扯下，重重地丢在一边；米奥尔尼尔飞略之处砸碎了两边所有的壁雕，破碎的大理石散落一地；紧接着，米奥尔尼尔引来了冰蓝色的电光，它们将玫瑰窗击得粉碎，遍地都是玻璃和石块。Thor赤足，Loki不知他这几百年竟然学会了魔法，一道屏障将两人笼进去，他们互相亲吻、他们毫发无伤。  
“我毁弃了你的信仰，Loki。你该回到我身边、回到阿萨雷神的怀抱……我爱你、我爱你，我是你的神。”  
“你是我的神，哥哥。我用我那仅剩无多的坦诚起誓。”

一场暴雨引来的闪电毁了一座教堂的故事很快传开，Loki仍然住在教堂里，他的同事纷纷向他发来问候、表达关心。不过谁知道呢，毁掉教堂的元凶和Loki已经搬到了一起、搞在了一起。  
黑头发绿披风的女人在一个傍晚敲响了教堂的大门，气势汹汹地将一团金色的光摔进Loki的身体。那是他的神格。  
“Thor，你怎么这么久才找到他？”Hela变出了长剑向他逼问。  
“我亲爱的姐姐，我将它交给了苏尔特…你从哪里得来的？”Loki适时地插话。“啊，我和苏尔特打了一架，他滚回玛斯佩尔海姆了。”Hela毫不在意地吹了吹刃角。


End file.
